lotsaspaghettifandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is one of the many main characters in the LotsaSpaghetti123 universe. He is a Space Ranger action figure that is mainly seen with Baby Mario. He is also sometimes seen alive, but never in the presence of a human. Appearances Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! In this artwork, Buzz is seen saving Woody. Woody and Buzz are climbing a fence and Woody falls over the fence, then Buzz quickly manages to save Woody. Playtime with Mario! In this artwork, we see Woody and Buzz being played with by Mario. The backstory is that after climbing the fence, they land in Mario's yard, where Mario later finds and retrieves them. He is happy to see his two pals again after his parent's house was robbed and the toys got stolen. Woody's New Look In this artwork, we see Woody and Buzz alive once again. This time Woody's design has had a major revamp! He is seen watching Woody show off his new and improved look, which he is impressed by. Not A Flying Toy In this artwork, Buzz is shown in Mario's right hand. In the other hand, is his missing arm. Mario tried to fly Buzz but failed causing Buzz to lose his arm. Do you know this life form? In this artwork, Buzz is protecting Woody from Cappy, who is unknown to the toys. I will go sailing no more In this artwork, Buzz is seen in a depressed state as he finds out he is just a toy. Jessie! In this artwork, Buzz is seen sitting on the ground while Baby Mario plays with Jessie. Buzz, you're flying! In this artwork, Buzz is flying in the air with Woody. So cute... In this artwork. Buzz is sitting by Baby Mario while he plays with his toys. Let me play with him! In this artwork, Buzz sits there as Baby Luigi and Baby Mario fight over him. I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! In this artwork, Buzz demonstrates his ability to fly. I'll Fix Him! In this artwork, Buzz lost his arm again and is having it put back on by Mario. Bootlegs! In this artwork, Buzz is looking confused at the bootleg toys. Hide And Seek In this artwork, Buzz is sitting inside of Baby Mario's crib while Baby Mario searches for Woody. Robbery! In this artwork, Buzz is seen robbing the bank, while Woody handcuffs him. Slinky! In this artwork, Buzz is seen standing there when Baby Mario finds his old Slinky Dog toy. Sheriff Buzz In this artwork, Buzz is wearing Woody's hat and his badge because Baby Mario dresses him up. Look, I'm Woody! In this artwork, Buzz is seen rudely mocking Woody. Mine Turtle! In this artwork, Buzz is panicking when Woody steps on a Mine Turtle. Personality Buzz can be viewed as an intelligent, daring, tough, and a delusional toy. After his long ownerless days, he finally finds a new home. Being the home of his old pal, Mario. Buzz has gained a strong relationship with Woody, to the point where they go everywhere together. Buzz's current love interest is Jessie. "Toy Mode" When Buzz is shown as a toy, his design is looked to have wide-open eyes, and an angry-ish look. Gallery See the gallery here! Category:Main Characters Category:Character